


Powerplay

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5933692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 'Hungry Like The Wolf' AU  by Granitite Stone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Powerplay

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

"So, you interested in helping us?" Lobo asked.

"Of course." Remus didn't even have to think about it.

Lobo smiled. "Great. There's only one thing I have to ask you to do. Show me your scar."

"I beg your pardon?" Remus hadn't expected that.

"You know… where you were first bitten. Here, I'll show you mine." Lobo stood up from the chair, took off his leather jacket. He hooked his fingers underneath the bottom of his white T-shirt and pulled it over his head in one swift motion. A pale, crescent-shaped scar was etched on his collarbone. "I was a teenager when it happened. My parents kicked me out after they found out I was infected. So much for their support. I couldn't turn to any other family because- well, let's just put it this way- my two uncles are werewolf hunters, and my only aunt never liked me anyway. So… what about you? Wait- let me see, then I'll guess."

"Okay." Remus easily removed his shirt, still in awe at how quickly his wounds had healed.

Lobo sat down on the edge of the bed beside him and motioned for him to come closer. Remus obeyed, sitting beside his new friend. "Let's see… it's pale, so this is an old wound… also, it's large, so you must have been very young when you were bitten… crescent-shaped like mine, so it was a male that bit you… and it was going for your throat, too, another hint that it was a male werewolf." As he spoke, Lobo traced the scar lightly with his fingertips, and an involuntary shudder ran through Remus's body. His eyes locked onto Lobo's. "It was a deep wound. It must have been very painful."

"Yes, it was." Although Remus wasn't talking about his scar anymore.

Lobo seemed to catch this. Before Remus could protest, Lobo had his arms around him, and embraced him in a comforting hug. "You're part of my pack now, Remus," he whispered softly into the other man's ear. "I make it my duty as the alpha wolf to protect my pack members. Whatever he did to you, he won't do it again. I promise I'll protect you from now on."

"Thank you." Remus expected him to let go. "Lobo?"

"I know, I know how much it hurts when they leave you." Lobo pulled away and indicated his own scar. "I got this because I was trying to protect a friend. We both paid a price for wandering into a dark alley."

"Is he a wolf now too?"

"No. I don't talk about it. It was rough for me to lose him. We'd been friends a long time." He gave a harsh, out of place laugh. "God, I miss him. So you see, I understand."

"I'm sorry." He took Lobo's hand, but found his grip reversed. "Uh, Lobo?"

Taking Remus's other hand, he rested his head on them. "Every leader needs a strong support. Blaze is too weak, unsure, but I see the makings of an Alpha in you. Be my second, my Beta. Help me, Remus."

"Of course." He felt sorry for Lobo. "I'll do whatever you need."

"Thank you." And then Lobo was kissing him. Shocked, Remus did the only thing he could think of. He kissed back.

A face appeared before his eyes. "Wait. Sophious-"

"Will understand, if we ever tell her." Lobo nuzzled his neck.

"But... I'm mated." It sounded like a weak argument, but Remus had heard horror stories. Some people ended up mad defying a mated bond.

"This is between an Alpha and his Beta. It has nothing to do with where our hearts lay." Lobo licked across Remus's scar. "Okay?"

"Okay." He let himself be pressed into the mattress and let his hands wander Lobo's sides, coming to rest on a firm ass. Smiling, he gave it a squeeze and listened to the sound Lobo made as their hips ground together. Hard-ons pressed together, Lobo sucking on his pulse point, Remus was only too glad to do whatever Lobo wanted.

His hand worked its way around and tugged the waistband of Lobo's jeans. "Open up."

"Hmmm." Lobo sat up, undid his belt. "You too, Remus."

"Yeah." Remus kicked out of his clothing, peeled off his boxers. "Have you-"

"Don't ask questions." Lobo held out two fingers and Remus sucked on them obediently. "You don't mind?"

"No."

With that, Lobo roughly pushed his fingers inside. Remus gasped. "Hey! Play nice."

"Shut up." Lobo sealed their mouths together and nipped. Now Remus got it. This was about power, not sex. This was part of the pack dynamic. He understood, he might even enjoy playing the submissive one for once. But just this once.

Lobo pulled his fingers free and spat into his hand. "How long has it been?"

"More than a decade." Sirius, before the end, had hardly touched him at all, let alone try to establish dominance.

"Sounds about right. Tell me if you want me to stop." Not, 'Tell me if I'm hurting you,' because that was a part of this. Remus recognized that at the first burning thrust. It wasn't an overwhelming pain, and he was willing to ignore it when Lobo hit that spot.

Panting heavily, he let his head drop to the pillow, and Lobo latched onto his jugular, pinning him as he pounded away. Lobo had closed his eyes, and before Remus's brain melted, he wondered who Lobo was thinking of as his movements slowed. It definitely wasn't him.

The teeth that he was pretty sure had broken the skin turned into lips, and he felt a word whispered against his flesh. Remus had no clue what it was, but then again, he wasn't sure he really cared. Lobo's hand had curled around his dick and he was keeping time to his thrusts. Yeah, this was worth a few teeth marks.

Lobo had picked up speed again, and Remus was coming apart under suspiciously skilled hands. Lobo whispered something into his ear, "Shame you're such a top." and Remus came. His vision went white, but he could feel Lobo's last thrust and then he went still.

Pulling out gently, he collapsed onto the bed next to Remus. "Okay?"

"Definitely." He took a closer look at Lobo. "You've done that before."

"What if I had?" Lobo reached for his pants. "Does it matter?"

"The guy, the one you got the bite for, it was him." Remus sat up in bed and watched Lobo dress. "No, it doesn't matter. It's just that, well, you seem to play it straight."

"I am. Mostly."

"Yeah, where have I heard that one before?" He watched a muscled back disappear under a t-shirt. "Sophious will be back soon. Are we not mentioning this?"

"Mentioning what?"

Oh. So this had never happened. Deny everything. Remus could do that. "You know, it's a good thing whatever you two had ended when you were turned."

A pause, and then, "Why?"

"Blood to blood contact. You bit me, hard enough to draw blood. That's dangerous. It's why we're forbidden to mate with humans."

Lobo got up, walked to the door. "You have time for a nap before dinner if you want it. I'd advise you get some rest."

"Okay..." He was sort of worn out. And a nap might help piece together what Lobo had just told him.

"And Remus? It wouldn't have mattered."

"He's a wolf too?"

"No." Lobo left the room, leaving Remus alone with his unanswered questions.


End file.
